Connected in the OTHER way
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: What happens if Seto and Jou becomes stuck together for a silly plan!


Connected in the OTHER way

"Why can't I move? If he can't move I'll move!"

"We need to get this over with. Jou, just don't talk to him!"

"HOW CAN'T I! EVERYTHING I DO HE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

"…"

"EXACTLY! So teach, PLEASE let me move."

"Jou, for the last time no, you gotta learn to get closer with his or just don't go any more closer!"

"you actually expect me to get close with that COLD HEARTED BLUE FREAKY RICH BASTARD?!"

"hey HEY! No need for any words like that, just..stop. Just sit there."

"ARGGGGGGGG."

"SHE WONT LET ME CHANGE SEATS!"

"guess you're stuck with him."

"AHHHHHHHH!!! I thought these stuff only happen in movies!!"

":;sigh;: It's all right Jou."

"You know, I know something I can do."

"RYOU?! WHAT?!"

"..wellI can maybe hypnotize you."

"…you gotta be kidding."

"..that's all you got Jou, just try it."

"..UGH! fine! Try me!"

"..i'm a beginner, don't yell at me if it don't work."

Ryou winked and got his led pencil.

-------------------------------------------

"Feel anything? Nothing different?"

"…not really."

Everyone sighed, and then the bell rang.

"well, wish me luck guys, here I go to hell."

The gang padded Jou on his shoulder and walked off.

In class, Jou nor Kaiba made any contact.

Jou then got his pencil case and played with its zipper.

"zzzzz…zzzz"'

"hey mutt."

"zzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzz"

"Mutt. Stop."

Jou gave Kaiba an angry glare and reached for his led pencil.

"click click click."

"…"

"..MUTT."

"…"

"I'm talking to you. Did your ear become dumb as your brain is?"

"….click click."

"HEY!"

"WHAT?!"

All the classmates stared at the two and sighed. The teacher gently rolled her eyes.

"You two. I'm teaching, you don't wanna listen, out."

The both slowly got out of their seats and went outside.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MUTT?"

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Seto then grabbed Jou's hand and suddenly Jou fell…but his hand was still in Seto's grasp.

"..what the-"

"Mutt, stop, you fucking look like a mental shit."

"WHA- i..i feel weak…"

"MUTT!"

"I CAN'T GET UP!!…..dammn…"

"uggghhh!!! Damn!"

Seto then lifted Jou up and leaned him against the wall.

"I ain't fucking around mutt, what the hell are you doing?"

"I..feel weak…."

Just in time, in the hall ways, Ryou was passing by.

"Oh my- Kaiba! What are you doing!"

Ryou ran to Jou and gently touched his face.

"what did you do? He's cold like crazy!"

"OKAY! First of all, he feels weak, and SECOND, our hands won't let go, and THIRD I was not trying to kiss him."

"..right. o damn…I think it's the hypnotizing thing."

"…o hellz. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"uuhh..i don't know, I don't know how to undo it. O…damn."

"fuck. Go into my class, tell the teacher, Jou and I'm leaving. And! Do you atleast remember how to make him normal?!"

"..umm…do you have a pen or something?"

"shit. Yea. Here."

-----------------------------------------------

"…where am I?"

"…your master's home."

"..WHA-my hand, let go!"

"I can't."

"kajdajldakdsjas, let GO!"

"I CAN'T! IT'S THAT HYPNOTIZING SHIT YOU TRIED!"

"…o damn."

"damn is right mutt."

"but why am I here?!"

"you were too weak to even stand up."

"I wha-?"

"….nevermind. I'm tired. Stay quiet."

"…You're gonna sleep?! Can I at least sleep at my house?!"

"..so you think I want you here?"

"…no."

"….shut up and sleep."

Sharing the same bed was awkward, especially with a hot rich CEO.

Seto closed his eyes, but the pup wouldn't let him sleep.

"Will you stop! We can't separate until Ryou reads that f-ing book!"

"…fuck…no. I AIN'T STAYING LIKE THIS WITH YOU!"

"…:sigh:: are you that bored mutt?"

"huh?"

"..i can start from closing your loud mouth huh?"

With a quick grasp Seto kissed Jou fast. Feeling Seto's mouth right on his made him wake up with a shock. Then a wet THING came into his mouth. By the time Jourealized that it was a thing called TONGUE Seto's other hand was in Jou's shirt.

Not knowing the time to breath Jou panicked.

"Hah, mutt, first time I guess."

"YOU BASTARD! MY FIRST KISS…and from YOU?"

"hah, I just think you need more."

"can I just sleep?!?!?"

"I told you to."

"fine, I'll sleep. There, can I?"

"hah, sure pup."

When it was around 6, Jou woke up, wrapped around in Seto's arms.

-I guess this is the most comfortable position…since my hand wont get off. When he's quiet like this….he's attractive. Psh…-

Jou then slowly combed Seto's hair.

-------------------------------------------

"Ryou? Yea, it's Jou. NO! it's a living hell!"

"…"

"..I-I mean, it's okay. Just come here."

"…"

"yea, thanks."

"what he say?"

"he's coming."

"hah. You hungry?"

"…yea."

"would it be weird if I said im hungry for you?"

Jou gave Seto the scared puppy eyes and Seto smirked.

"Im kidding."

Seto walked into the kitchen and Jou was dragged. Then the bell rang.

"Already?"

"WHO CARES! Go get the door!"

"no."

"WHA-?!"

"..only if you kiss me."

"…you gotta be kidding."

"…I don't kid."

"..AHADSHIadasdhasjk"

Jou then gently tiptoed help Seto's head with his head leveling wit down with his and kissed him gently. BAD MOVE, Seto then grabbed Jou's waist and kissed him desperately.

"m..M!"

Remembering that his pup doesn't know when to breath, he lightly let go and smirked and kissed him more passionately.

The doorbell kept ringing and ringing until finally it stopped.

"MM!!!!"

"damn, all right. I'm going."

Seto reached the door and saw Ryou writing something.

"Oh, you were here."

"what the hell are you writing?"

"leaving a message."

":;sigh:: let's get this over with."

-----------------------------------------------

"so, how are things with Kaiba now?!"

"…let's just say we're like Ryou and Bakura."

"…AHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!"

"..Honda shut up."

"HAHAHHAHAH-OW!"

The gang all stared at Honda and gasped.

"My pup told you to shut up."

"seto…"

"come on mutt, got something for you."

"gonna go now bye and…STOPLOOKINGATMELIKETHAT!"

The gand stared till they saw the two leaving through the door.

"AHAHAHHA!! Man! Ryou you're a genius!"

"heh, thanks guys."

":;giggle:: they look so cute together!"

"how did you even come up with that?"

"come up with what?"

Then the gang stared at the guy, and gave a relievable sigh.

"Bakura" Ryou gave his lover a quick hug.

"What did my hikari do?!"

"you know about Kaiba and Jou? That they both liked each other, he just got the perfect plan to get them together."

"Hah, that's my light."

Bakura gave Ryou and short kiss and the gang all smiled.

one shot, good or bad? reviews please and thank u for reading! -


End file.
